Rifts one: Act one
by Griffin May
Summary: This story details the adventure of Griffin and his friends throught the dangerous world of rifts I plan for to have around 600 pages when it's done so this is a long term project.
1. Chapter 1

Rifts one 

Chapter one: the beginning

Life was simple. There's no other way to describe it I had a stable job a great wife and two amazing kids. The year was 2098. I worked as a scientist in a top secret lab in Nevada otherwise known as area 51. I had worked here for ten years and knew virtually nothing about any other department. The security was so tight they even went as far as to blindfold me when I was escorted inside the building. I had been hired straight out of college not to toot my own horn or anything but I was a science prodigy I amazed people who had studied for decades and decades Tons of important inventions and ideas all came from me. But after college all that changed after I signed up with the military I spent my time inventing projects for them. There was one huge perk for this job the pay was phenomenal almost 5 million a year. I lived in a huge house drove one of those fancy sport cars and loved my wife. Isabella how I loved her it had been almost a week since I had seen here since I was staying here with everyone else to finish this project I wasn't even allowed to talk to her security was strict to say the least. My team consisted of four other people. I was the project head then my best friend Wayne Johnson he was incredibly. Smart followed by Dean, Angela and Stacey. It was around 3 in the morning and I was still on the computer furiously typing and calculating results. There was only me and Wayne. I said "feel free to go it doesn't seem like you're doing much" He laughed and said "To be honest I'm worried" "about what I said what are you some kind of Jedi now or something" "no I just have a bad feeling tonight I can't sleep there's something wrong in the air I can feel it". "Your just paranoid you better go get some rest don't worry we'll be fine. I walked off into the testing lab and pulled the needle out and injected the monkey in the vain it begins to screech and I recorded the results. I heard a faint sound almost sounding like alarms. The monkey was screaming even more and then it just died it exploded more like it. I recorded more results I decided to do one more thing before I went to bed I checked the next direction.

Inject dead body frozen in cryogenic chamber. Inject needle labeled lab experiment project Fire man. Inject patient 17.

Signed President John Dustin

Honestly I found it weird how the president gave me personal directions but it also made me feel important. As I walked into the cyro room I pulled out the needle and prepared to inject the body. All of a sudden there was a ground breaking shake followed by a human scream. There was a loud crash. And I grimaced in pain the needle somehow had landed straight into my vein and released its contents into me. I shivered in pain and curled into a fetal position. Then I noticed something the door had closed and my pass was on the chair outside. "Un Fucking believable I thought to myself I tried getting up and the pain hurt even more I didn't know what was in that drug but I was being racked by pain. I heard what sounded like gunshots and human screams when I saw something burst throw the door outside it was pushing 10 feet with bat like wings and large horns. It sliced Wayne in half and he collapsed screaming in agony. It killed my other co-workers like they were ants compared to a human. I got up slowly and opened one of the cyro chambers I thought "chance to live compared to no chance at least now I have a fucking chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: trouble in Paradise

_Little did I know that day would start the end of the world, That day was the first day monsters came out of rift portals. That day was the day when so many people died. Now don't get me wrong not everything that came out of a rift portal was bad there were good things like cyber knights, there were things in the middle like mages and physics but in the end it was the demons and monsters that killed everyone. And when the government couldn't take them down they released nuclear missiles. Eventually everything calmed down and the few survivors tried to rebuild. Now go 300 years later life is somewhat better now but rift portals still open and people need a hero more than ever._

300 years later

I came too groggily at first I heard large stomping feet and I realized someone was holding me up I heard a deep voice, however it sounded somewhat distorted and scratchy. I looked up to see what looked like a robot monster. I had seen robots before but this was insane. It was around seven and a half feet tall and was painted black there were chips and dents covering him. In his hand he casually held a large chain sword it to look used it even had blood covering it. The robot itself had a pic face with two large eyes. I finally heard what it was saying " are you alive" "yes I responded are you going to kill me" The robot laughed and said "if I wanted to do that I would have killed you instead of having this nice talk." I slowly stood and looked down my clothes were worn down into nothingness and I looked anorexic my skin appeared to be bleached white and I could barely move. The pig man stuck out his huge fist and said "names pig angry pig how did you get here and why were you frozen." I gathered my thoughts and decided to tell him the truth "My name is Griffin I am a scientist here. We were attacked by some kind of creature and I hid myself in the pod to escape death. I'm assuming something went wrong because I appear to have been in there for a lot longer than I should have. So I have one question what year is it?" The pig said "103 P.A." "What the hell does P.A. mean" I asked and honestly I didn't care if I was being rude this robot was obviously trying to fool me. He said "post apocalypse and watch your tongue kid." I said "for it to be considered post apocalypse there has to be you know an apocalypse." The pig said "follow me". We walked and then I noticed something I was glowing a reddish color not external but internal it almost seemed like I was on fire. As we rounded a corner something hit the pig and hit him hard. It growled and bit the pig doing absolutely no damage. Angry pig swore and slammed it on the wall and raised his chain sword and stabbed it into the creature it began to howl then it clawed his face sending metal and sparks flying. Out of instinct I raised my hand and unleashed a bolt of fire hitting the creature. It appeared to not do much but it did distract it angry pig drew his blade out and cut it again this time through its shoulder it howled in agony and leaped off the blade. I drew into my power again and sent several more fire bolts at it. Angry pigs slammed it on the ground and begin to hack and slash at it. I said "what the hell is that and how am I a pyroknetic?" The pig said "you're a burster you can control fire I'm not sure how you didn't know that. And that is dinner he drew a large knife and began to skin it. I thought to myself "goddamn it must have been what I injected myself with. I think this pig is actually telling the truth as scary as it is.

After he had skinned the creature Angry Pig began to place it into different bags he said "it's good you're a burster you're not as defenseless as you look." "usually I would have some kind of angry or at least sarcastic retort for someone that insulted my manliness but quite frankly I was exhausted I just found out I had been asleep for around three hundred years, I probably weighed 80 pounds, I could shoot fire with my mind, I didn't even know what to do think about Isabella and my kids I refused to think they were dead something else must of happened I just know it they're still alive I know it ." angry pig kept two pieces of of meat out and we ate in silence. He motioned for me to follow him and I got up. He reached into one of his compartments and pulled out a long revolver he said "the recoil would probably break your arm, use this only as a last result. "Why would I want a gun that would break my arm?" "Better a broken arm then dead" was his simple response. We walked along me quietly him extremely loud. I held the revolver in one hand and a ball of fire in my other hand. As we walked into the entrance I saw what looked like skeletons and everything throughout the hallways was stripped of anything of value. As we approached the main door I saw the typical desert of Nevada outside. Angry pig and I walked out. He said "I told you the world is gone." I saw there was just dust everywhere. The sky was a disgusting grey and the outside smelled terribly. Angry pig said "look would you like to accompany me free of charge?" I replied "I think that would be for the best." He said "we will head to Jonestown it's where I live. I don't have a car I have no endurance so I can just run as far as I want and as long as I want I suppose I am a fast runner." I said "thank you angry pig is there any way I could thank you?" He said a simple word "survive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I woke up the next morning and saw angry pig standing up " How come you're not asleep" I asked " I could say the same to you but for your information I don't sleep never needed to after the cyborg conversion." All of a sudden I heard a deafening blaring sound that hurt my ears and saw three jeeps coming towards us. Angry pig said "damn raiders he said you got that gun?" I replied with a yes and he slipped me the large knife. As the raiders got out I counted fifteen of them. The first man one with a green Mohawk stepped forward he said "Your in our territory you gotta pay the fine or your going to die here friends." Faster than I could see angry pig decapated him. He blocked a sword attack that hit him in the arm and the melee began and I lost all track of whatever was happening to anyone else. Three raiders stepped to me. I raised my hand and sent four burst of fire taking down two of them. I felt a pair of strong hands grab me from behind and throw me into the jeep. I gasped in pain and felt a rib crack I stood up. Five opponents stood facing me they had a varied arsenal but by sheer dumb luck none of them had guns. The man that threw me was almost as big as angry pig and he just had his fist. I concentrated on sending a bolt of flames twords him it missed badly. He picked me up and punched me hard. After that thinking became hard. My head was swimming he pulled his fist back again. I pulled the large knife out and was socked again I almost lost the knife but not quite. My knife pierced his stomach. He dropped me and I was cracked with a baseball bat. I could give you that crap that I was a worse fighter because I had been in stasis for 300 years, but honestly I was just getting hit on the ground. I screamed in rage and flames exploded three men died instantly the big man and another man with a pair of brass knuckles scrambled back albeit burned. I grabbed the knife and charged forward my phycics felt deplted I needed someone to train me. I ducked under a punch and stabbed the knife threw Brass knuckles armpit he screamed and I drew it out and drew a quick slash across his throat he blocked it with his arm it sliced it deeply. Big man kicked me and I felt more ribs crack. By sheer dumb luck or angry pigs skill one of the people he threw hit the big man. I scrambled up and stabbed him in the brain. And took a glance at Angry Pig there were two guys left. The man with brass knuckles charged me. "forget about me did you bitch" He swung one of those Asian type swords a katana that he must of picked up from Angry Pigs oponents. I parried and tried to riposte. He swung nicking my shoulder and I sliced his belly. I kicked him in his injured wrist he screamed dropping the katana. And my blade cut his throat. I fell on the ground asleep almost a second after I killed him.

I slowly came to as I was injected with a few needled. Trust me when I say I don't like needles after what happened three hundred years ago. Angry Pig said "you alright" I replied "fuck no" He said "you're lucky I managed to find some healing needles from the raiders." I muttered my thanks and slowly got up delighted by the fact that I was healed. He said "that was some good fighting also gets whatever you we need will take one of the jeeps and load everything on it. I picked up the katana it was surprisingly in good condition. I slung it over my back and pulled on a pair of jeans that fit me fingerless gloves and a long leather duster with a hood and some dark sunglasses. I picked up a laser pistol and a normal pistol some ammo, two grenades and the brass knuckles. Angry pig said "you sure you know how to use those?" "Way back when I used to go shooting I said me and Isabe-." Just thinking her name was painful. I got into the back of the jeep without saying another word. As we drove off Angry Pig said "You know you're not the only one to lose a wife." The only thing that was heard after that was the radio playing it was some old song maybe a classical. I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke we were pulling into town and I saw a middle age man walking forward with a large mustache he was dressed exactly like a cowboy revolvers bowie knife and all. He said "pig you're back good to see you and who's this?" Angry Pig replied "Griffin this is Homer the town sheriff." Homer nodded and said "Don't break the law and we won't have a problem and Pig Burns wants to see you as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The bar music was playing loudly voices reverberated around the room as people talked among themselves. Business was booming and it seemed everyone had a drink. Also it wasn't like when I used to be alive when everyone talked to each other. Here everyone talked to their group only or didn't talk at all. A few people nodded and muttered a hello to angry pig but that was the extent of greeting. The bartender slammed down two beers on the table. Angry Pig saw my inquisitive glance and said "makes me feel human". I loved beer or at least I did three hundred years ago. I took a sip and almost threw up. I looked inside to see an abomination of a drink it was disgusting yellow and head bits and pieces of random stuff in it. I felt sick to my stomach.

Several hours later in Mr. Burns' office

Angry Pig was talking to a middle aged man. They were talking about area 51 to be honest I was not paying attention. Burns said "listen if you expect me pay you. You damn well better bring something back." Angry Pig began to pace back and forth and said "Listen I told you a million times there was nothing there for me to grab everything was stripped of value and I do mean everything except for a high security clearance room that even I couldn't break down." My head suddenly snapped up and I said "I know the codes for the high security clearance." Mr. Burns smiled and said "well in that case looks like you two should be heading back then." They began negotiations for money and I ceased to pay attention.

I was lucky enough for Burns to outfit me he gave me a combat suit top of the line. Also he gave me two viper pistols, a scatter-spray firebrand assault shotgun and a lancer assault rifle as well as several grenades. I kept the large knife and katana. I also received a vibro knife. As well as several needles that would heal and replenish my Psychic abilities. As we drove forward angry pig was humming to a song. We pulled up to the front of the building and got out he said "be careful" when we got to the security vault without any incident. I said "You know the codes might not work anymore" Angry Pig said "You're a fucking asshole you know that." I laughed and typed the code Ac32245 the doors slid open there was a fork in the road. Angry Pig said "You take left I'll take right if we need help use the communicator." We walked our separate ways. I drew the shotgun and made sure it was fully loaded. I rounded the corner and saw three assault robots on the ground. They appeared to have run out of battery. I stepped forward and checked around the room for "old world tech" as I stepped over one. I heard the sound of them turning on. I swore and realized they must have turned on some kind of stasis and would reactivate when they detected life forms. I raised my shotgun and blasted one in the chest and dove for cover. I had killed one. They both raised their rifles and fired. Lasers only fired from one the other gun just smoked. The robot dropped the broken gun and raised a large cutting knife. I slid a grenade out and hurled it unto the robots. They both flipped back and the grenade did relatively little damage. I called upon the Burster powers and unleashed a huge fire blast. Destroying the one with the rifle. The combat knife robot charged me I rolled out of the way and put it down with two shots with the shotgun. I found some useless computer parts and begin to walk to the hallway and saw nine robots there. They raised their rifles simultaneously and fired my kinetic barriers deflected most shots and my combat armor stopped the rest. I dove for cover again. I raised my rifle and begin blind firing. The robots moved in a fan formation pattern. The rifles were tearing apart the little metallic table I was using as protection. I created a wide fire blast it would do relatively little damage but would hit most of them. I used it and hit all of them. Unfortunately it did nothing or at least nothing I could tell. I used the needle that replenished my Psychic power and unleashed a brutal fire blast that destroyed one and lit another on fire. I concentrated on a flame whip and one of them peeked over my table. Instinctively I blasted it and sent it clattering to the floor. I felt my power drain even more. I took a look at how many were left there were seven left. All of a sudden a laser bisected one and decapitated another one. I saw some robot roll forward. It had two laser swords coming out of its wrist. It ducked under a blast and sliced both of its arms off. It was a whirlwind of destruction and death. Two robots were left I shot one in the back and as if he was planning my move used the dying robot as a spring to leap to the other one. He cut through its chest and rolled in front of me deactivating its laser weapons. It said "Question: Friend or foe? And what is your purpose here?" I replied "I am here looking for tech." The robot was white, tall and skinny armor plating covered him. He took a second to answer and said "Statement: I know where tech is. Follow me." And with that he began to walk off. I followed him and contacted Angry Pig "I met someone a robot he's leading me to some tech." Angry pig said "good I can't find anything here you would think for something so top secret there would be something good here."

-When we waited for Angry Pig. The robot and I talked. He said his name was S.A.M. which stood for Smart ass man. No seriously. He was incredibly intelligent A.I. and the creators had meant to use him as a weapon seeing as how he was smart, deadly and just freakin cool. He said the laser weapons were created by a scientist who liked star wars a little too much. He said he had a huge arsenal but he was out of ammo after all he had been here for three hundred years. When I told him about the apocalypse he wasn't surprised at all the databanks told him he said. Whatever that means. When angry Pig came we opened the door and strode in. S.A.M. activated his lasers and said "Threat: Databanks we will kill you" did I mention he talked only in a boring neutral flat tone. There was a huge computer there and I mean huge. Surrounding it were around fifty of those drones from earlier and even worse twelve elite combat robots almost unstoppable, four large SAMAS droids with missile launchers on their backs and huge armor plating it would take a large amount of damage to bring them down and two droids similar to S.A.M. though not exactly the same. I felt something in my mind that said "Intruders in my lab kill them." I said "did that computer just fucking talk" as I drew the assault rifle. Those two robots similar to S.A.M. leaped up and attacked him he ducked and their battle began. Angry Pig leapt down crushing three drones and began to fight the SAMAS droids and random assortment of drones. I looked down the scope and sent a drone to his grave. I repeated this killing several before one of the SAMAS droids opened fire taking the catwalk next to me down. I stumbled. Angry Pig saw this and used his chain sword to shear the leg off one of the robots. But another one fired and I tumbled the whole twenty so feet. My armor saved my life I hit the ground hard but popped back up. I saw S.A.M jump down and slice three drones down. He jumped up and began hit the SAMAS droid in the face. It collapsed on the ground and stopped moving. Now there were only thirty or so drones. They begin to fight excellently using tactics that we had never seen before. I charged a group that was composed of five and a half soldiers the half missing its legs since S.A.M or Angry Pig had sheared it off. I fired my rifle taking one to the floor. I blasted two more with fire and rolled to engage them in melee combat. I created a fire sword and drew the vibro-dagger I sliced one in half dodged a pistol whip and sliced it across the throat. I ducked under another blast and cut that one in half I hurled the fire sword through ones face demolishing it and rolled back I drew both Viper pistols and put around thirty rounds in the last opponents'. We killed the rest and approached the massive computer…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As we approached the large computer I felt it tugging into my conciseness it begged and pleaded to not be destroyed but I ignored it and I suspected Angry Pig and S.A.M. did as well. Just as I wondered how we were going to destroy it Angry Pig threw his chain sword through the computer and it exploded into sparks.

Three months later

Life was different to say the least. The three of us had added one to our ranks "Port" was his name and he was a snakelike man who could teleport and wielded two laser swords with ease. Over the course of these months we had done dozens of jobs to get money and re-equip ourselves. We had made friends with almost everyone in the town most notably Homer, Bart the equipment manager and Lisa (Mr. Burns's daughter. Me and her had become really good friends wink wink). At any rate Homer had contacted us for another job. We had done lots of jobs for the town and were paid by Homer and his deputy Ralph. As we walked through the office Homer looked up and said "good to see you guys" we replied our greetings and he said "We need to arrest ." Angry Pig said "ok" and I was shocked Sam didn't look like he cared. Homer said "We have evidence that he is going to sell the town out to raiders." I said "Why the hell would he sell his own town out he kind of owns it." Homer said "I'm not sure but Lisa told me and she's in hiding now because he sent mercenaries after her I'm having Maggie and Ned watching her she'll be fine." I picked up the shotgun and said "Let's do it"

As we approached the entrance to Mr. Burns house (Me, Angry Pig, S.A.M., Port, Homer, Ralph, Ned and around twelve members of the militia.) we saw several guards. There were ten of them they had high-quality weapons and were dressed in extremely nice shiny black armor. The first man stepped forward and I stepped back freaked out at his appearance he had one horn three eyes all red and extremely sharp teeth. He said "Leave Cowboy this is no place for you." Homer let out a deep laugh and raised the old cowboy gun at his side. The Mercenary said "That is a pussy gun what was it made in the eighteen hundreds?" Homer squeezed the trigger. Well it turns out the gun was made in the eighteen-hundreds except it had been modified to fire out lasers the creatures head exploded. Homer gave a yeah-haw and drew another custom revolver. Port teleported to a guard and stabbed him in the throat. Angry Pig charged bowling over three of them and hurled one of them threw the double doors where we saw the hallway was full of guardsmen they opened fire Angry Pig hit the ground but three militia men behind him died as bullets ripped them apart. That's all I saw before two of them came to fight me. I drew my katana and sliced at one. He said to his friend "he's mine" he drew a long sword and clashed against mine. He unleashed a flurry of blows against me I was pressed but I could handle him I think. I sliced at his cheek and he grazed my thigh damn his armor. A trench coat looks damn cool but doesn't do shit in a fight. I jumped back and we clashed again. This time he sliced at my throat I blocked there but the real blow stabbed my foot I screamed in pain and tried to stab him he dodged with ease. His companion collapsed as Homer shot him in the knee and sliced his bowie knife across his throat. The man with the long sword stared in surprise and I ran him through gore exploded out of his mouth as he collapsed. I yelled my appreciation to Homer and charged inside. The majority of the thugs were dead. I kicked the door into Mr. Burns study there was a large cyborg and a large lizard-like man. The lizard like man crossed the space in an instant grabbing me and hurling me through a wall I struggled to rise and he batted my shotgun out of my hand I grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. He backhanded me and I hit the table breaking it in half. I grabbed a pistol and fired three times. I reached into my fire power and cooked him inside out. I stood up and three guards walked in firing I dove for cover and sent a fire bolt into one sending him flying to the ground. Port snuck up on them and stabbed two in the face I stood up and blew up the other one. I nodded thanks (goddamn why does someone have to save me all the time). I lifted the shotgun and walked outside and stepped outside. There were two men with their back turned. I fired at one blowing his head completely off. The other one snapped around and a bullet hit him he collapsed and I put him down with another shot. There were three people in the hallway Port, Ralph and some militia guy. Sounds of battle were echoing through the mansion. I said "you guys alright?" They all nodded and loaded their weapons (with the exception of Port) we begin to walk up the stairs. I hefted the shotgun and went first. I rounded the corner and saw eight guys guarding the elevator. Seven of them had a various assortment of guns however the lead one had a double bladed sword. He had green skin much darker than Ports. He was tall and skinny and his armor was lightweight unlike the heavy armor suits of the rest. Port said "I'll take care of him." He teleported towards him and attacked. The green man parried and riposted in a blink of an eye. Port tried to teleport behind him but the green man anticipated it and stabbed behind it Port barley blocked in time. The green men flipped backward and begin to press the attack. Port rolled underneath him but one side of the blade was always there to stab at him. Port was beginning to tire and that was saying something. He was covered in dozens of minor wounds. The green man only had around three or more. Port teleported behind him and then above and then below his blade cut one of the green man's legs off he rolled forward dropped a grenade and teleported back we opened fire the grenade killed four including the green man. The next thirty seconds was pure confusion as lasers blasted around. When the fighting was done Ralph and the militia man was dead. I said to Port "Stay here" he looked as if he was about to argue before I said "Who pays you O yeah me stay here" Laughing at his expression I walked into the elevator. As the doors slid open I saw around thirty guys arresting Homer they instantly turned their guns on me and I stepped forward slowly…


End file.
